Among them lies a killer
by Whatdiduexcpect
Summary: A year later and the Anubis residents are getting ready for the party of the year or so they think. One of them is a killer and wont stop until they all go down in flames, but who is it and why. Not everyone will last the night. Good luck you are going to need it.
1. Chapter 1

**Phonology**

Welcome, u have been invited to witness the party of the century, let's just say it will take your breath away, but don't worry not everyone will die, ok I'm lying of Corse they will, but well who cares, i mean nobody likes the people on the list anyway, so I'm practically doing the world a favour. Right?

The following people have been invited:

Nina Martin,

Fabien Rutter,

Mara Jeffrey,

Alfie Lewis

Kt rush

Amber Millington,

Joy mercer,

Patricia Williamson,

Jerome Clark,

And last and definitely least Willow Jenkins.

My names on the list did u catch it, of Corse u didn't, why, did u think I would give it away that easily, keep guessing losers you will never know the truth.

Foy or Jabien, Foy or Jabien, these were the words that were running though joy mercers head, which sounded the best, however the only problem was Fabien and her were not exactly official, scratch that they were not even dating, but who cares right, a girl can dream, however there was one tiny little problem know by the name of Nina martin, what Joy wouldn't do to destroy that girl, however that does not really mean that Joy sent out the invitations, I mean I know who it is but you, well you well have to just work it out for yourselves. Anyway on with the story, Nina and Fabien were arguing again, you see they do this a lot, so its basic routine for the Anubis residents. Today they were arguing about a party invitation Mara had found the other day in the post box, it had been addressed to everyone at the house, except victor who said he did not care because then he would not be in bed by 10pm. Of Corse Fabien wanted to go to the party, like the cool dude he is. Not. But Nina was feeling kind of skeptical and felt like something about this party was not right, I mean she had to be careful with two people to protect now. After two full hours of arguing the teens finally came up with the solution that they would take Nina's 2 year old talking toddler to the party, but they had to make sure she was in bed by 10pm. Corse we know she won't.

Elsewhere Peddie, if that's what you would call them, were discussing the party of the century, both of the teens wanted to go, I mean who says no to the Joy mercer, famous fashion designer and all. However Eddie was trying get out of going to the party, I mean the closer he gets to Anubis, the closer he gets to his dirty little secret. He could not tell Patricia this secrete because he had made vow with the devil never to tell and that is what he had to do. Even if it killed them both and it most likely will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi really short update. The first person to guess who the killer is well get a chosen oneshot . Thanks**

Two weeks later and all the residents excluding victor and Trudy, were with the help of Amber and Joy, getting ready for the party of the year. Mara, Joy and Tricia, the original members of the sister hood were discussing their boyfriends. Patricia (in a weird voice)"Why me and Fabien will move to America, have 200 children and share a soda pop" Mara joining in, but kind of failing "year we will get married in pink gowns and pizza and move to Australia and dance with Kangaroos" Joy replies "I don't talk like that". Patricia "Doesn't it bovver you, Fabien has a child with another lady, "I know it would really annoy me if Eddie had a child with some American" "well true love comes though for you no matter the cost right, hey what book are you reading Patricia it looks kind of freaky. "This, book well…..it's called The Devil within and it's a horror book "exclaims Patricia. Mara replies nervously "Sounds umm great, so are we going to get ready ok". Joy and Patricia go off to get changed into their new outfits, while Mara picks up Tricia's book and chucks it in the bin, that cover it's going to give Mara nightmares for months if she lives that long.

Jerome, Alfie and KT had already arrived at the party of the center, the two jokers if you could call them that were planning the best prank of the summer for the kids of Anubis. Although their plan was not going as well as they originally thought it would, so they were extremely shocked when the two teens heard a blood curling scream from the room above them. Surely there lion prank was not that scary right, rushing up the stairs the boys were unaware that what around the next bend was not sunshine and unicorns, but the start of the end for them all…


End file.
